Jail Life vs Outside Life
by adamhubby123
Summary: Santana was in jail for assault. Before all that she meet Brittany not knowing she was Quinn's sister. But they have a son with each other. Santana is now out of jail and wants to take are of Brittany and her son Luke. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

_Jail__** Love vs. Outside Love**_

**Chapter 1**

Santana has been I jail for 9 months still having a few more months left on her sentence. She is dating her best friend Quinn's sister. No one knows that they are dating because her parents don't like Santana after what she did. Today Brittany said she will visit her.

"Visitor." the guard yells through her cell.

She gets up and heads to the visiting area and sees Brittany there smiling.

"Hey baby." Santana says to her girlfriend.

"Hey. I missed you." Brittany says.

They look over at each other. They had a son together but Brittany's parent don't know his other parent.

"So how is Luke?" Santana ask wanting to know how her baby is.

"He misses you a lot." Brittany says.

They talk for awhile before Brittany has to leave. I head back to my cell to get some sleep. Brittany is younger then me but we met at some party. I never knew she was Quinn's sister. She was cool, funny, and fun to hang around. We started dating before I got in jail. We had sex and she got pregnant with Luke. He has my last name but Brittany said she but hers.

* * *

**Few Months Later**

I get out of jail today. Brittany is going to pick me up today with Luke so I can see him for the first time. I head out of my cell to the waiting area to meet Brittany. I see her now pulling up in her SUV I brought her before going to jail.  
"Hello how may I help you?" The desk officer ask.

"I'm here to pick up Santana Lopez."

"Okay Ms. Lopez time to go." He says.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey." She said hugging me tightly.

"Is that Luke?" I ask her smiling.

"Yea he misses you." Britt says as we get in the car.

He looks just like me. My tan skin, black hair, and nose. He has Brittany's eyes, lips, and ears. He looks so much like us its prefect. We head to my moms house cause she misses me. My mom was always scared to see me in prison cause it scared her to look at me in that orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Britt should we tell your parents about us and Luke?" I ask just to be sure with

"Yeah we should do that." She says.

I lean over to kiss her on the lips and deepen the kiss. We start to get heated until we notice Luke in the car. Once we get to my moms house my mom runs out of the house.

"Mija baby I missed you so much." Maribel says as she hugs her me.

"Hola mami." I says.

Maribel looks at her me before looking at Luke and back to her me and Brittany.

"Is he your son Santana?" Maribel ask.

"Yeah he is my son." I say with a smile on my face.

"I have my grandbaby." My mom says with tears in her eyes.

We talk for a while longer until we have to head to Brittany's house.

* * *

**Brittany's House**

We are in the driveway of Brittany's house noticing their were three cars in their driveway.

"Hey baby whose car is that?" I ask.

"I don't know baby." Britt says

We head out the car into the house.

"Brittany is that you?" Quinn comes out of the living room in black fitted jeans, a red polo, and red Nikes.

"Yeah its me and Santana." Brittany says.

"What is she doing here after what she caused?" Quinn says not taking her eyes off of me.

"Well lets talk in the living room." Britt says

The three of us head to the living room. Now I know who's car that is. Its...

* * *

Hey guys its been awhile but know I'm back with a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

* * *

It's Rachel we dated for awhi**le **till she cheated on me with Quinn and had her child. We talked for awhile until we got up to leave.

I woke up early to get a job for my family I need to provide for us.

* * *

**Santana'S POV:**

I'm not like Brittany. In fact, we're really complete opposites. Brittany is driven and passionate. She's always known what to do with her life. But me? I haven't the slightest clue. I want to bLukeeve that I could do anything my heart desires but then reality sets in and I've got a family to take care of and bills to pay. I know me and Brittany are equals, I know that we're in life's journey together but I'm not about to let her get a job just because I don't know what I want to do with my life.

Being a Lopez is a responsibility. We're strong. If all that's true then why do I feel like I'm two steps away from falling apart? The real world is literally knocking at my door and I can't ignore it. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face it just yet. I'm suppose to be ready though. I'm no longer in high school and I'm bitching about life being too much for me?

God I'm such a pussy.

Frustration over taking me I close the lap top, put my face in my hands on the table and groan. It's been two weeks and I haven't found one job I would actually _enjoy_ doing. Jenny my parole officer told me that she gave my name to a few of he friends down here and I've gotten a few interviews. I'm just not sure if I'd want them. Don't get me wrong, if I'm offered a job I'll take it for the sake of my family. Brittany though, she said something to me that made me think.

We were eating ice cream, her's strawberry, with Luke the other day and she talked about job hunting. She told me that she wanted me to find a job that made me feel passion, like singing and acting does with her. I brushed it off, telling her that I didn't need that and that not all people live their lives doing a job they love and they're still happy. Of course she wouldn't be Brittany if she didn't pout and go on about how I deserved to do something I loved.

I acted like it wasn't something I craved but after working at Grille for a long time and dealing with shitty tippers and picky customers maybe I do want a job that I'd actually enjoy.

When I lift my head up- "Ah!" I shriek and jump back as Brittany smiles at me, standing at the other end of the table.

She giggles, grabbing the computer. "Jumpy there, baby? You done with this?"

I release the tight grip on my heart that I had from earlier and nod my head. "Mhm."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she walks around the table to sit in my unoccupied lap. "You got your thinking face on." She informs me as she wraps her arm around my neck. I wrap mine around her waste, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair. She just took a shower. "Kiss for your thoughts?"

Brittany doesn't give me time to answer when she leans down to peck my lips softly. Licking my lips I say, "It's nothing interesting."

"Bore me then." She says.

I groan. "Stubborn ass." I pinch her ass playfully and she swats my shoulder.

Her blue eyes bore into mine. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Jobs." I answer simply. "Is Luke down for a nap?"

She nods. "What about them?"

Shrugging, I break eye contact. I don't want her to see the vulnerability in my eyes. "I just don't know what I want to do with my life. As a career I mean."

Those blue eyes show so much understanding in them when she forces my chin up with her fingertips. "That's okay." Her tiny hand gently stroke my jaw line.

I grip her wrist out of instinct and force it to my lap, giving her a serious look. "Maybe for teenagers without a family to support. Not for me though."

"Santana," She starts. "you put too much pressure on yourself. You'll figure out with time, babe."

"I don't have time, Britt!" I remind her. "There's a little boy in that room" I point to the hallway. "who's growing up every single day. I don't want him to be six and me just then be figuring out my life."

My wife's eyes searches mine for a long moment. "You'll figure everything about before then."

I shake my head. "You don't know that though."

"I do though." She says sternly. "Because you're Santana Lopez. You could do anything you want. Take some career aptitude tests. Google some careers you might be interested in. Just look into different options. You'll figure it all out. All of it." I open my mouth to say something but then she grips my face and looks right into my soul it feels like. "I believe in you, Santana. You're my girlfriend. You're my forever and believe you'll figure it out."

With a hard swallow I look away before looking back at her innocent, loving eyes. "Maybe I should just become a realtor."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Baby, quit! BLukeeve in yourself like I bLukeeve in you." She pouts then pauses. "Like Luke believe in you."

And just like that I know I've got to follow my dream, even if I'm not sure what it is. I owe it to myself, my wife and my son.

**BRITTANY'S POV:**

"Well she better figure it out quick. I hate to break it to you, diva but you can't survive on love alone." Kurt tells me as me, him, and Luke shop at our local super market. Yes, Kurt and me and friends again. We both apologized to one another and buried the hatchet. I just informed him of my prior conversation with Santana about her career path options.

Shrugging I grab a few boxes of Mac & Cheese since it's on sale. "I never said we could. I just simply said that I want her to do something she'd love. It hurts me to think that she could be spending the rest of her life doing some mundane job that she loathes when she's giving me the chance to chase after my biggest dream. It seems so..." I trail off not knowing the right word.

Aria does though as she gently says, "Unfair?"

I simply nod. "Yes." I look down at my son in the basket who's playing with his toy trucks. "I don't regret anything in my life, I really don't but I can't help but feel as if it's a tad unfair. I mean, Santana has given up literally everything in order to make me give up as little as possible. I feel... guilty. She's had to get her GED, she's had to get a job, she's had to pay bills, she's had to do everything and what have I done in return? Nothing."

My best friend walks along side me as we go into the bathroom material isle. "All of those were her decisions though, Brittany." He reminds me. "Let us not forget that she's the one that got you pregnant in the first place."

"After I basically forced myself on her!" I laugh lightly at the memory of me basically forcing her pants down and her cock into my mouth. "Rather or not she got me pregnant, I was a willing participant. And now, after everything she's done- every crappy tip and uptight customer at Grille- she deserves to have a job she likes. I want my girlfriend happy. That's all."

He nods in understanding as place some toilet paper in the cart. "Yeah but at the same time you two have Luke and unlike most high school kids trying to figure out their futures you two have bills to pay and things to buy. One of you has to be the stable one, for his sake." He points to my son, who's busy sucking on that damn pacifier I can't get him off of.

Maybe Kurt is right. Maybe the advice I gave Santana earlier was just me being unrealistic. Maybe we both can't follow our dreams. I know what I've got to do. I can't let Santana make another sacrifice for me. I won't let her.

After I get home and unpack all of the groceries and put Luke down for his nap I wait patiently for my wife to get off work. I've been job hunting for the past hour or so, even applied for some online. I'm feLukeng quite proud of myself. I almost feel like an adult.

Just as I'm praising myself for being so utterly amazing I hear the front door open. No doubt it's Santana because she works until nearly midnight tonight. "Is that you, baby?" I ask from the couch as I close the laptop.

She doesn't respond until she's walking into the living room towards me, a half grin plastered on her face. "Expecting someone else?"

I shake my head, stretch myself over the couch so I'm laying down on my back, head slightly slanted up by the arm of the couch. "Never." I motion for my girlfriend to come into my arms and she does, kicking off her shoes before she lays her body fully on top of mine, her head coming to rest on my chest. I softly run my hands through her silk chestnut locks. "How was work?"

A groan is released against my chest as she grumbles. "Painful. I could use a foot massage." She lifts her head up to look at me hopefully.

Why not? "Wash your feet first and you've got yourself a deal."

Her beautiful full smile appears as she climbs off me. "I'll go shower real quick. Don't you move." She demands and scampers to go our bathroom. I sit up as I wait for her.

Ten minutes later she's back dressed in a black white beater and grey sleep shorts with socks on. She hands me the lotion and puts her feet in my lap, smiling happily. "Lotion?" I questions.

She nods as I rip her socks off. "I don't get these often so I wanted to go all out."

I laugh and squirt some lotion on my hands before I start to massage her feet. A low moan escapes her. "Feel good?"

"God yes." She laughs softly, groaning when I massage harder. "What'd you and Luke do today?"

"Grocery shopping." I inform her. "Nothing special but I was talking to Kurt earlier and, well I think that I should get a job."

The woman laughs again, only this time it's at my proposal. "Good one."

I'm offended she thinks I'm joking. "I'm serious."

She shakes her head. "You can't. You've got school."

"You had school and you still had a job."

There's a moment of silence and she just look at me. "That's different." She dismisses it.

I pause. "How?"

"Because that was me, Britt." She says and looks at me. "Why do you suddenly want a job? What did Kurt say to you?"

A sigh escapes me. "Nothing. I just think that it's time I carry my own weight around here. You do everything."

She scoffs. "I hardly do anything! If anybody needs to start carrying their own weight around here it's me."

My eyebrows furrow. How in the world does she think that _she's _the slacker? "Santana, you're the one with the job."

"And the one who's not in school." She motions with her hands for me to not say anything. "You're not getting a job. Conversation over."

I continue to massage her feet but that doesn't mean I'm happy with her. "Why don't you want me to get a job?" I question her after a few moments of silence.

Her blue eyes flash with something. Guilt maybe? She takes a deep sigh before speaking. "Because I've made you give up enough already. School is already hard enough for you as it is and you remember how much I was gone with work and school. I barely had time for anything else. You need to focus on school and your career, baby." Her voice is so soft and gentle it's hard to argue with. "Let me handle everything else."

"No." I say softly. "That would be unfair of me."

"Not if I tell you that it's not." She informs me. "Brittany, please just drop the whole job thing? I like taking care of you and Luke. That's what makes me happy so just let me do it."

We're both quiet for a few minutes as I switch feet, massaging the one with a small freckle on it. Then I remember something she said earlier. "You didn't make me give up anything, you know."

Her eyes are still closed when she answers me, having closed when silence took over us. "I didn't make you but you still gave up a lot for this."

"You did too." I remind her. "You're just more humble about it."

She doesn't respond but I don't expect her to. A few more minutes pass by until she speaks up. "I want to be an actress." When my eyes snap up to her in surprise, she's looking at me shyly. "I probably don't have much a shot but that's what I want. I don't need college for it, which is good because we don't need to be paying off student loans for the rest of our lives. Once we make it New York I'm going to start that career. Until then I'll be finding another job with better pay and more benefits. You focus on graduating and let me worry about money." She grins suddenly. "There will be plenty of time for me to mooch off of you once you're rich and famous."

I giggle at her and then stop massaging her feet. "All done. Your turn!" I hand her the lotion and then adjust myself so my feet are on her lap.

She groans but squirts some lotion onto her hands and starts massaging my feet. "You know how our relationship was in the beginning?" My girlfriend questions me.

A smile spreads over my face at the thought. "Yeah. It was all sex, sickeningly sweet talk, and sex." She nods in agreement. "Why?"

"My mom always told me that things would be different after a while, the love would soft of... not fade but kind of dim. Like it wouldn't be as consuming or-"

I cut her off. "Are you saying that our love is dim now?" I ask, anger boiling up inside me because that is not _at all _how I feel about our relationship.

Her gentle laugh confuses me. "That's not at all what I'm saying. I'm saying the opposite." She pauses to get back on her previous mind track. "When my mom told me that I just kind of shrugged it off but I was thinking in my head that she was wrong, that we were different but I thought it was foolish of me to think that." I smile softly. Santana is my little hopeless romantic. "And all this time I've been waiting for our love to quiet down and not be so consuming and it hasn't. Don't get me wrong, it has changed. I love you differently than I did a year ago but even though it's changed it hasn't stopped being so consuming."

"What's the point of you telling me this, baby?" I question quietly, a small grin still present on my face.

Santana continues to massage my feet as she speaks. "I'm telling you this because as naive as it sounds I don't think it will ever change. I think we're a one in a million relationship. I don't think that our love will ever stop consuming me and-"

I couldn't handle it anymore. Her words, they were so beautiful and sweet and yes maybe these thoughts were naive but none of that matters. Like she said, we're one in a million. I lunge forward and pull her into a searing kiss. So much passion flows through us. I pity anyone who will never experience this.

When I pull away, I give her eskimo kisses and whisper, "I'm so in love with you."

She just grins and cups my cheek to bring me into another kiss.

Real life is slowly creeping up on us but as long as I have this woman beside me I know that we'll survive anything.

The next day at school Kitty walks up to Brittany and I while were at are lockers looking happy.

"Hey guys." Kitty says to the us.

"Hey" We say at the same time.

We stare at each other for a moment before Kitty starts talking.

"So you guys are still together?" Kitty ask rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah we are." I said looking at the girl then walks away with Brittany behind me.

We skip school and head home so we can have sex because I know we are both horny I can feel it. Now we are in my bed.

Brittany'S POV

My girlfriend groans softly as I brush my thumb over the slit of her dick. After being together for nearly a year we've discovered what drives the other wild and trust me we use it to our advantage. "Mm." She moans quietly.

A smirk spreads wider over my face. "Does Sanny like when I jerk her off?" I ask, moving faster and twisting my wrist with each stroke.

"Feels so good." She groans before swallowing the lump in her throat.

I release her cock and laugh softly as she growls in frustration. I know she hates when I tease her but I love to. "Good things _cum _to those who wait, Sanny." I tease and nibble softly on her neck, sliding my hands down her body to cup her full breasts in my hands. Dear God how I love her body; every smooth, curvy inch of it.

The chestnut girl fists my shirt as I slide my tongue around her hard nipple. "I need to feel you." She mumbles through a shakey breath. "Every god damn inch of you."

I nibble softly on her nipples, my nails grazing down her abs and back up. I feel her dick twitch upwards, begging to be pleased but I'm looking to tease. "Such a filthy mouth, Santanay. I guess I'll have to find a way to shut you up." I say devilishly before trailing hot kisses down her toned abs and licking the tip of her hard cock.

"Fuck!" She moans, gripping the sheets below her naked body.

I lock eyes with her before taking her all the way down my throat and sucking as I release her with a pop. She's chewing on her bottom lip while looking down at me with dark eyes. "Fuck my face, baby."

The chestnut girl growls before gripping my hair and shoving her cock down my throat. I love our sex life. We're both wild and dirty but at the same time you can feel the love behind it all. "God, I love your non existent gag reflex." She moans as she fucks my throat.

My eyes close as I suck with all my might. Before Santana the thought of giving head repulsed me. I thought it was dirty and trashy but after Santana I can't seem to get enough. "Mm."

After a few minutes of her fucking my throat rapidly she stops and sits up. Her eyes are so dark and she's smirking at me before crashing our lips together. Kissing Santana is my favorite past time. She lights my body on fire with every kiss and touch but whenever she slides her talented tongue in my mouth she sets a river down between my legs. She flips us over and before I know it my shirt is gone and she's kissing my neck, leaving my skin burning with every kiss. "You're so fuckin' sexy." She growls before sucking one of my dark nipples into her mouth.

"Jesus!" I moan in surprise and tangle my fingers in her silky blonde hair. Santana slowly grinds her lower stomach against my pussy, causing my clit to jump to attention. I can feel my juices spreading all over her stomach and the thought turns me on even more. "Santana." I whine. _Note to self: teasing is only fun if you're the one doing it._

The blonde smirks and slides her kisses lower, nipping at my inner thighs. "Mm. You smell so good, baby." She flicks her tongue over my hip crease, so close to where I need her the most.

"Baby, please." I'm not above begging.

She presses a gently kiss on my clit. "Good things _cum_ to those who wait, Em."

I whimper, cursing myself for saying such stupid words. "God, just eat my fuckin' pussy."

That's all Santana needs before she sucks my clit into her mouth and slides her tongue over the bundle of nerves. I moan and groan and whimper and whine before she tongue fucks me. FeLukeng her tongue inside of me is outstanding but nothing compares to her hard cock. Quickly, I feel a familiar burning dLukeght sensation bubbling inside me. My body starts to tingle and my toes are starting to curl. I grip Quinn's hair and buck my hips into her as I cum all over her tongue and in her mouth.

"Ahh, fuck! Ahh fuck!" I scream, closing my eyes tight as my orgasm explodes throughout my body. Santana moans against my flesh before pulling away and sitting up, stroking her cock softly before sliding it inside my sensative pussy. "Mm, baby." I gasp and pull her in for a kiss.

She starts pounding into me, my body building up to another glorious orgasm and I pull away. "God, you're so fuckin' tight around me."

I moan, gasping at each of her hard thrusts. "Deeper, baby. I need to feel you all over me." My girlfriend moans and starts going deeper. My walls are clenching around her and she's hitting my g-spot with every thrust. "Oh yeah, fuck me baby. Fuck me nice and good. I'm gonna cum again... fuck, faster baby."

I know she loves when I talk dirty to her and I'm happy to do it. "Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you cum around my hard cock."

My eyes close and another orgasm flows through me. The last thing I remember is the feLukeng of Santana cumming hard inside me.

Brittany gets to school the next day because she has to talk to her teachers about the work she missed yesterday. When she walks around the building she spots her ex-girlfriend Marley hanging out with her new girlfriend... wait Kitty is her new girlfriend.

"Hey Em" someone says.

* * *

Yea Santana and Kitty hooked up. Santana goes to school now. Guess what she went to jail for then I will tell you if you right.

Kitty and Marley dating what doing you guys think of that.

Next Chapter ideas please

REVEIW NOT BAD ONES GOOD ONES


End file.
